life
by bleedmeout
Summary: Tetsuya wakes up. [time-travel, Kuroko-centric, All x Kuroko]


time-travel is my babay  
i don't think this will be gen, as i love seeing tetsu with someone else. it will probably be between atsushi and seijuuro. i don't know, you choose (i think? i don't know, i will probably not take your opinions in count, sorry)  
i personnaly prefer murakuro, but... plus, there's already a lot of akakuro. (yaa, it sounds like i'm trying to force murakuro on you... in fact, that's what i'm doing, sorry)  
aah but i also love aokuro and kagakuro and akakuro and kikuro... i don't really like midokuro... i think midotaka is the best for shin-chan (huehuehue)  
if anyone wants him to be with satsuki, it's alright with me. i like her too, she's cute, a little too busty for me (i like flat-chested girls, i don't know, it seems much more softer) but meh. i don't like her voice, but it's alright since i'll be writing her, not hearing. god that would be annoying.  
 _life_ is in fact the name of one of my favorite song. i always listen to _Life_ by **nayuta**. i don't know if you do (you know) but meh, whatever. the reason as to why i don't put majuscule is because i'm lazy as fuck. don't blame me babe, i've got bishies to drool at. (actually it's because the title was at first supposed to be something like _A/His/Her/Their/One's_ **life**. yaa.)  
 **THERE WILL BE NO BASHING.**  
enjoy guys, and don't drink mango juice, it's disgusting

* * *

 **life**  
 _is unstoppable_

* * *

Wake up and live.

* * *

Tetsuya wakes up with a gasp, hand gripping his shirt, as his heart feels like it's going to explode out of his ribcage. He glances around the room he is in, unable to remember what he has just dreamt about, but still terrified.

There's something in his chest, telling him to _get up and_ _ **run as far as you can**_ , but he ignores it for now; preferring to clutch his pounding head. He can remember now, there is someone who is telling him that nothing good will come from persisting, and that in the end, he will always end up alone and unseen. But this person also tells him to keep going, to go through all hardships and win and lose, because it wouldn't matter because he has friends and family behind him that supports him and will support him until the end and beyond.

That person is familiar.

Almost as if it's Tetsuya himself.

Tetsuya lets out a shaky breath, and gets up — though he almost falls down because of his unsteady legs — looking at the clock. He gasps, he woke up late!

He scrambles to get dressed and packs his bag in a hurry, so much that he even forgets to eat until he's halfway to school and can't go back because classes will begin any minute from now.

When he enters his classroom, along with the last latecomer, no one notice him. He doesn't even try to act shocked, because that's how it has always been and how it will always be. When the teacher begins to speak, and Tetsuya and his classmates have to bow and greet her, Tetsuya isn't listening anymore; but no one notice his absent-mindedness. Instead, he's left alone in his small desk, and everyone thinks his place has always been empty.

(Tetsuya wonders if his name is invisible too, when the teacher doesn't call him to see if he's present.)

Morning passes by quickly, and as soon as lunch comes, Tetsuya goes to the infirmary: he's still a little dizzy from his rushed morning. After some minutes of struggling to walk in the hallway, he finally reaches his destination. The nurse doesn't notice him, but he doesn't need her to. He lays down in a random bed, trying to calm his now pounding head. Teikou's hallways are full of students: talking, shouting, walking and running; it's loud.

Tetsuya falls asleep, dreams of silent words, and wakes up on time to go back to class.

* * *

He hasn't forgotten his future self's pleas.

* * *

Tetsuya joins the basketball team. No one talks to him, and he barely succeeds in joining the third string. He doesn't try to use misdirection the way he used (will use?) it in Seirin. Somehow, it feels like he would betray his team ( _family_ , he whispers in his silent voice) if he did that.

But wasn't it Akashi Seijuuro from Teikou, from Rakuzan, from the Generation of Miracles, that discovered his ability? Wasn't it Aomine Daiki from Teikou, from Toou, from the Generation of Miracles, who played with him? Wasn't it Teikou, the school where he first used his misdirection?

And wasn't it Teikou, who pushed him to the edge? Wasn't it Seijuuro who destroyed his previous _family_? Wasn't it Daiki who abandoned him with hurtful words? Wasn't it Seirin who welcomed him when he was in time of need? Wasn't it Kagami Taiga who played with him while he was still recovering from his previous light?

With all those questions, those accusations, those regrets in head, Tetsuya can only ask himself; why do I still love them?

Tetsuya doesn't have answers. He doesn't need them anyway.

* * *

The first one he meets is, surprisingly, Haizaki Shougo.

There is apprehension when he sees him at the corner of the hallway, because Tetsuya knows, remembers, the story of Shougo attacking Alexandra and Tatsuya. He had heard (will hear?) it from Taiga.

Then, he takes a look at him and sees, _this is not the Shougo I knew_. This Shougo isn't the one who threatened Ryouta, isn't the one who hated the Generation of Miracles and called him weak.

This Shougo is a stranger.

It doesn't bother Tetsuya that much.

They pass by each other; Tetsuya's steps light and soundless, Shougo's loud and graceless; and don't exchange a word.

.

Shougo looks back in interest.

* * *

Tetsuya looks up as a someone sits down loudly in front of him. His eyes glaze; Shougo is in front of him, a smirk in his direction.

(Tetsuya wonders if the misdirection has lost its effect, as shivers travel down his spine.)

He stares for one minute, waiting for Shougo to speak up, but he doesn't, just continue to smirk. So Tetsuya shrugs mentally, and goes back to reading. The book is fascinating; it's about a man and his little sister discovering an old artefact that allows them to travel back in time. It's in english, and Tetsuya inwardly thanks Taiga for teaching him.

He's half way through a long speech about the different era when Shougo's voice finally rises. "You're not afraid of me." It's a statement. Shougo's smirk has diminished a little, and there is (a flicker of) hope in his eyes.

"I'm not," Tetsuya answers. He stares into the other's grey until he is satisfied, and turns back to his book.

They sit together until the bell rings.

.

The day after, Tetsuya sits at the same seat, and when the seat in front of him makes a loud noise, he looks up and greets Shougo politely.

.

(Shougo's eyes are grateful.)

* * *

The second one is Momoi Satsuki.

Like the first time, he offers her his ice cream stick, but this time, he looks back when he hears a gasp. Satsuki's face is a mix between surprise, joy and bafflement. She blinks a few times, look at him, and blushes when he tilts his head in question. She looks down, and looks up just as fast; she nods at him in thank.

Her cheeks are still red.

Soon, he sees her again. She thanks him again, and shyly asks if she can walk with him to the classroom.

The next day, instead of the classroom, it's _could we eat together?_ with flaming red cheeks and twinkling eyes.

Tetsuya could never refuse her.

* * *

Shougo glares at Satsuki's fierce form. She chose to go with her crush, Shougo won't stop her from being with her loved one. No one will stop her from being with Tetsuya. No one.

(She even chose to avoid Daiki in favor of her dear Tetsu-kun.)

"What is that bitch doing here Tetsuya?" he grunts, eyes straining from Satsuki to Tetsuya. The tealnet doesn't look up from his book.

"I invited her. Do you have any problem with that Haizaki-kun?" Tetsuya's question may seem insolent or provocative, but Shougo knows that it's genuine.

He grunts again, his eyes fleeing Tetsuya's. "No," he grumbles, "but if she talks too much I'm out." They both know that he doesn't need to be here, and that even if Satsuki begins to scream and shout, he won't go; because they don't judge him.

(With them, Shougo is just who he is; Haizaki Shougo.)

* * *

The third is Kise Ryouta.

Tetsuya is calmly walking to the library, carrying a shoulder bag full of books he has borrowed. (The librarian is generous with him because she knows Tetsuya loves books as much as he loves she does herself.) Suddenly, a loud _bang_ resonates through the empty hallways. Before he can think about it, a high pitched voice comes and cries _Kise-kun, wait!_

Tetsuya can feel the headache coming.

He ignores it until, _Kise-kun?_ , and realizes that his (future) friend is in extreme danger of an obsessive fan. When he sees a flash of blond, he grabs his wrist and muffles his startled cry with his other hand. He drag him into a room. He knows they will be safe here, because the students avoid him; they talk of a ghost. Tetsuya has the suspicion they're talking about him.

It takes some minutes before the cries of the lone student (which he recognizes as a girl) go away and silence is back. Tetsuya's hand linger on Ryouta's wrist, but he reminds himself that this is not his dear, clingy friend, and relutanctly let go.

"You are... Kise-kun, am I wrong?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer. Ryouta nods, still looking dazed. "I see. It was nice meeting you, Kise-kun." He bows and walks away before the blond can answer.

* * *

"He-hey, wait!" Tetsuya stops walking and turns around. Why do people keep seeing him? Does his misdirection stop working when people search for him? Or is it just because it's people he knows and likes? "You're the guy from yesterday right? I didn't get the chance to thank you." Ryouta joggs to him.

Thankfully, there are no fans here. Otherwise, they would seriously question their idol's sanity; to them, he would just be talking to empty space.

"Yes, it was me."

"A-ah well, thanks again." Tetsuya nods, waits for a few seconds to see if Ryouta will talk again, and turns around when he doesn't. "W-wait," Ryouta calls. Tetsuya faces him again. "You never told me your name."

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he says, and walks away.

Ryouta doesn't stop him; he walks at his side.

* * *

end note: the _get up and_ _ **run as fast as you can**_ part at the beginning means: if you enroll at teikou, you will suffer a lot because of the gom bastards, so run away and have a good early life!; i know it may seem a little... too much, but i think that tetsu's desperation when the gom got super mean was high and everything... or maybe, his future self comes from a au where he almost commited suicide... brrr /shivers/ the idea of tetsu's unmoving, cold corpse lying down gives me shivers. it also reffers to the revelation his futur self gives him. it _really_ is a life changing event. (wuehuehuehuehue)  
tetsuya is the best huuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

In hopes you liked this chapter, I'll see you next time.  
( _that fucking summary..._ )


End file.
